EXO: About ABC
by Yeon-Sso
Summary: Pernah dengar, A is a Apple? Ya, seperti itulah fic ini. Hanya fic ringan yang menceritakan keseharian member EXO yang dipadupadankan dengan alfabet-alfabet itu


EXO: About ABC

Disclaimer:

EXO © SM Entertainment

EXO's Member © Their Parents, God, Fans

EXO: About ABC © Park-Kim Siblings

**A = Aqua**

"Chanyeol! Jangan ganggu aku terus!" pekik seorang pemuda pada pemuda lain di hadapannya.

Yang merasa dipanggil hanya merengut kesal dan semakin mendempetkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil. Sesekali tangannya jahil menutupi layar iPad yang tengah serius ditatap oleh pemuda disampingnya atau kita memanggilnya Baekhyun agar lebih mudah.

"Ck, Park Chanyeol, bisakah kamu berhenti menggangguku? Jika ingin bermain, dengan yang lain saja sana! Aku sedang sibuk," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal dan mengusir.

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya beberapa centimeter dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun Hyung, apa kamu tidak bosan menatap benda mati yang tidak lebih keren dari aku itu? Sejak tadi kamu selalu saja sibuk dengan iPad-mu. Aku kesepian tahu!" ujar Chanyeol menumpahkan rasa kesalnya pada benda persegi dengan logo apel dibelakangnya.

"Mmm," sebuah jawaban rancu dari Baekhyun yang semakin membuatnya panas dan ingin menginjak si iPad tak peduli apapun mereknya dan berapapun harganya.

.

Seseorang memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Wajah malaikatnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan gaya yang oh-so-gentleman.

Brak!

Pintu yang dibuka secara paksa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dari sana munculah sosok pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang tampak repot dengan barang bawaannya. Bahkan dia menggunakan kakinya yang lentur dan panjang itu untuk membuka pintu.

Kai mendesah kecil saat akhirnya pintu besi itu terbuka. Sebuah kardus berisi air mineral ada di dekapannya. Sial! Kenapa juga dia mau mengangkatnya padahal seharusnya sebagai artis dia bisa bersantai-santai dan ongkang-ongkang kaki semaunya?! Yah, sudahlah, hitung-hitung sebagai latihan membentuk badan.

Suho memperhatikan kardus yang dibawa Kai dengan seksama. Dibagian depannya terlihat sebuah logo yang asing baginya. Tapi, melihat tulisan kecil dipojok bawah kardus membuatnya mangut-mangut. Segera ia hampiri dancing machine-nya itu.

"Jongin-ah, aku minta 3, oke?" Tanpa basa-basi Suho segera meraih tiga buah botol dari dalam kardus.

Kai mengernyit heran, "Joonmyeon Hyung, kamu tidak berniat untuk meledakkan perutmu, bukan?"

Suho hanya tersenyum angelic lalu mengacak rambut Kai seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak menjawabnya tapi justru berbalik badan kearah sofa yang masih ditempati oleh dua makhluk yang tengah mengibar bendera gencatan senjata.

"Hoi, Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Ini air mineralnya! Jangan lupa diminum karena setelah ini kita akan perform lagi," titah Suho sambil melempar dua botol itu lalu, kembali berbalik kearah Kai.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol segera mengalihkan perhatian pada leader mereka yang masih berdiri di jarak satu meter lebih dari mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin mengernyit heran saat mereka mendapati botol yang dilempar Suho.

"Hyung..., kok merek botol air minumnya berbeda dengan biasanya, ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memutar-mutar botol biru ditangan kanannya.

"Hmm, tulisanya juga bukan hangeul. Ini..., ei-kiyu-yu-ei, Eikyua?" kata Baekhyun yang serius memperhatikan logo kemasan botol.

"AQUA! Hei, Hyung, lihat! Di sini tertulis made in Indonesia. Berarti ini dari Indonesia, kan?" pekik Chanyeol heboh.

Baekhyun segera menilisik kembali botolnya dan menemukan tulisan seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, made in Indonesia. "Kamu benar, Chanyeol. Ini dari Indonesia! Ayo, ayo, kita coba rasanya!"

Keduanya segera membuka tutup segel botol dan meneguk airnya beberapa kali.

"Hah..., rasanya biasa saja sih, sama seperti air kemasan pada umumnya hanya saja...," Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum manis.

"Meminum air ini sembari mengingat bagaimana fans diluar sana mencintai kita, membuatnya terasa lebih menyegarkan dibanding air gunung. Benar kan, Hyung?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Tepat. Rasanya aku seperti mengingat lagi saat kita konser SM Town di Indonesia bersama sunbaenim-sunbaenim. Waktu itu sambutan dari fansnya membuatku sangat senang dan sedikit grogi. Apalagi yeoja-yeoja di Indonesia juga sangat cantik. Aku tersanjung dapat menjadi idol mereka," nostalgia Baekhyun.

"Ah..., aku jadi ingat! Waktu itu ada seorang fans yang meneriakkan 'BaekYeol' keras sekali. Ahahaha," timpal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa renyah dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol akrab.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari mereka, Suho tampak tersenyum hangat sambil memandangi botol yang sama dengan milik BaekYeol.

"Lihatlah, padahal kamu hanya sebuah botol kemasan minum yang terkadang teracuhkan orang-orang. Tapi, kamu bisa membuat dua orang yang bersitegang membaik. Ah, bahkan kamu lebih hebat dari sekedar iPad berlogo apel yang berharga selangit. Memang, kita tidak boleh meremehkan sesuatu sekecil apapun itu."

Hmmm, lalu di mana Kai, ya?

Haha, sepertinya ia masih terlihat sibuk mondar-mondir sambil membawa sesuau di tangannya. Mulai dari nasi kotak, properti, sampai peralatan make-up yang dititipkan seorang Noona-noona. Fighting, Kkkamjong! Hitung-hitung latihan pembentukan badan, arrachi? Hohoho...

**B = Bantal**

Tao melengokan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru dorm mereka dengan sebuah bantal besar berwarna putih didekapannya. Hari masih sore, baru sekitar dua jam yang lalu mereka sampai setelah melakukan penampilan di suatu acara musik. Biasanya semua Gegenya akan stay di depan televisi dan membuat suara-suara yang mengusik telinga. Tapi, sekarang dormnya terasa sepi tanpa jeritan, pekikan, ataupun nada-nada kesal karena tidak dihiraukan.

"Gege! Itu bantalku! Kembalikan!" sebuah suara yang memecah keheningan membuat Tao terlonjak.

"Heung..., kamu pelit sekali, sih! Aku cuma pinjam sebentar, kok!" suara lain menimpali, membuat Tao penasaran dan akhirnya menyelidiki sumber bunyinya.

"Gegeeee! Kembalikan bantalku! Kamu kan punya bantal sendiri!"

Buk! Buk! Buk!

"Aw! Yah, Luhan! Jangan menendangku! Itu sakit tahu!"

"Kembalikan bantalku!"

Buk! Buk! Buk!

"Luhaaan! Berhenti memukulku! Ah! Sakiiit!"

"Tidak, tidak! Makanya kembalikan bantalku!"

"Kenapa, sih? Hanya bantal seperti itu saja kalian ributkan?" sebuah suara yang berbeda menengahi. Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar jelas kalau ia jengah mendengar dua pihak itu terus saja berteriak.

Kriettt!

Belum sempat keduanya mengajukan protes, suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan segera perhatian. Dari balik pintu kayu bercat coklat itulah menyembul sebuah wajah yang terlihat bingung dan penasaran akan apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Eum..., Gege, kalian sedang apa?" Tao bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengernyit heran.

Hening. Baik dua kubu yang meneriakan gendang pertempuran maupun pihak lain yang tadi mencoba mendamaikan mereka –tapi gagal- tidak ada yang menjawab. Tao menjadi sedikit keki menerima reaksinya.

"Xiumin Gegeee! Kembalikan bantalku! Hiyat, hiyat!" Luhan kembali menendang-nendang Xiumin dengan gaya ala-ala Martial Arts. Sementara Xiumin yang mendapat serangan mendadak memekik kencang dan menelungkupkan kepalanya kedalam bantal.

Tao semakin bingung melihat kedua Gegenya yang saling berteriak satu sama lain dan memekakan telinganya. Tatapannya segera terarah pada seorang Gegenya yang lain. Seseorang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan bagaimana pergulatan antara Luhan-Xiumin tanpa banyak menginterupsi dan tengah memasang tampang malas.

"Yixing-Ge, mereka kenapa?" tanya Tao sembari mendekatkan posisinya pada Lay yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

"Kamu tidak dengar? Astaga! Mereka berteriak seolah sedang berburu babi hutan! Aku pusing melihatnya! Apa mereka benar-benar Gegeku? Argh!" Lay tiba-tiba mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Tao yang justru semakin bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

"Gege..., marah padaku?" Tao menatap Lay lekat-lekat.

Lay mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa sih, maknaenya malah melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu? Dia hampir meledak, terlebih dua orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya justru sibuk menjerit, memukul, menendang atau apapun karena masalah sepele.

Tidak ingatkah mereka berdua, kalau baru dua jam mereka menginjakan kaki di dorm sehabis perform? Lay lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Tapi, kedatangan Xiumin ke kamarnya dan Luhan menerbangkan angannya. Ingin rasanya dia bertanya pada tentara perdamaian, bagaimana cara mereka tertidur saat di medan perang? Berlebihan? Oh, Lay tak tak peduli. Dia lelah dan itu alasan yang logis.

"Gege...? Apa mereka sedang berebut bantal?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tao kali ini, Lay menoleh dan balik menatap Tao ganti.

"Kamu baru sadar?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Tao tidak menjawab, dia justru berjalan cepat kearah ranjang. Dimana dua orang pria dewasa berwajah balita sedang bergulat memperebutkan seonggok bantal putih pasaran.

Buk!

Tiba-tiba saja Tao menjatuhkan dirinya di samping keduanya dengan bantal yang tadi di dekapannya ia gunakan sebagai penyangga kepala.

Xiumin dan Luhan yang sedang serius bertengkar menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Bersamaan mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Tao memandangi mereka dengan senyum manisnya.

"Daripada bertengkar memperebutkan bantal, bagaimana jika kita tidur bersama saja? Bantalnya muat jika dibagi dua. Ya..., meski harus bersempit-sempitan, sih. Lagipula, si bantal pasti sedih jika kalian memperebutkannya sampai bergulat seperti itu! Bantal seharusnya dapat dijadikan sarana berbagi kehangatan."

Sedikit mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Maknae mereka, Luhan dan Xiumin saling tertegun lalu saling menatap. Luhan yang posisinya berada diatas Xiumin berguling ke samping dan memeluk Xiumin erat.

"Xiu-ge, maafkan aku, ya? Aku..., tadi kekanakan." Semburat merah tipis menjalari pipi Luhan saat mengatakannya.

"Aku juga. Maaf, tidak mau mengalah tadi. Padahal kau lebih muda dariku," Xiumin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Tao tersenyum senang melihat dua Gegenya yang tadi mengibar bendera merah darah sekarang membaik dan akrab. Suasana hangat yang kondusif menyelimuti kamar itu. Ah, damainya.

"Ck,ck, Sehun pasti akan merajuk, Luhan! Melihatmu berpelukan sebegitu eratnya dengan Xiu-Ge. Aku saja merasa iri melihatnya," komentar Lay yang masih mengamati mereka dari kursinya.

Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk ruang kosong di samping kirinya, "Sini, sini! Kau tidak bisa hanya melihat kehangatan kami, kan? Yixingku yang manis..., kemarilah!"

Lay memutar bola matanya mendengar panggilan Luhan untuknya. Menggelikan.

Lay segera menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Jemari mungilnya ia telusupkan ke pinggang Luhan. Hangat.

Sekarang malah Tao yang merasa dirinya dianaktirikan. Dia tidak memeluk atau di peluk siapapun.

"Uh..., kalian melupakanku, Gege!" serunya kesal dan berbalik membelakangi.

Xiumin menoleh kearah Tao. Dia lalu tersenyum sayang pada maknaenya. "Tentu tidak, Maknae!" tangannya lalu memeluk pinggang Tao erat.

Suara tawa menyelubungi kamar kecil beratmosfir hangat dan menenangkan ini. Melupakan fakta tadinya tempat ini adalah lahan untuk perang dunia ketiga.

**TBC**

YooHoo! Kita berdua datang!

Ini menggantikan dua ff yang sudah dipublish duluan tapi kemudian dihapus lagi oleh Minyeon

Entah kesambet apa, Minyeon merasa kalau dua ff itu sangatlah abal dan tidak layak publish (Dan tragisnya semua fic bikinan kita berdua itu abal). Mianhae, nde?

Nah, jadi fic ini adalah project kita yang baru! Cuma fic ringan dengan tema family, sih. Tema ffnya juga sudah begitu menjamur...

* * *

Sso: Lu nyadar nggak, kita dimasing-masing scene Cuma pake empat member?

Minyeon: Antara sadar nggak sadar, sih. Bodo lah! Nanti tinggal bikin yang scene buat mereka, kan?

Sso: -_- Heuh..., mana Kris sama Sehun nggak kepake lagi. Ketauan amat kalo yang ngetik Minyeon bukan gua

Minyeon: Lu kan kerjanya Cuma nyumbang ide aja! Udahlah, syukur ini ff jadi! Huraaay!

* * *

Okesip, udah selesai! Semoga menikmatiii ^^


End file.
